


Saisinko pippuria?

by Giraffvinu



Series: Kolmas pyörä [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Naughtiness, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, romantiikkaa, tuhmailua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Ron liikahti hieman kauemmas Harrysta ja nojasi käsivarteensa.Hänen silmiinsä oli syttynyt innostunut pilke, eikä Harry voinut olla hymyilemättä.





	Saisinko pippuria?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: foxtrot
> 
>  
> 
> foxtrotin kanssa gei-chatissa, aiheena KKKK:n loppumetrit:  
>  _minä: saat keksii jotain pientä mitä harry vois sanoo kun ron kysyy sltä, että "sano jotain espanjaksi". jotain pikkutuhmaa ja/tai fluffyistä =P_  
>  foxtrot: haha, harry puhumassa espanjaa on kyllä aika muikea ajatus =D  
> minä: no ei se varmaan ihan kauheesti osaa, mut on se kuiten ollu melkeen kolme vuotta, että varmaan se jonkun sanan kuitenki  
> foxtrot: joo, sellasta kahvilakieltä tiiäkkö, jokapäiväisiä fraaseja =P  
> minä: =D=D joo, sellasta "kahvi mustana kiitos" sit se sanoo sen seksiä tihkuvalla äänellä ja kun ron hyrisee ja kysyy että "mitä se tarkoittaa" niin harry on silleen "maistut syntisen hyvältä ja haluan syödä sinut kokonaan" tms
> 
>  
> 
> Sitten kun foxy lähti muille maille vierahille, tökin Wingaa niin kauan, että sain tällaisen fraasin: _¿Me puedes dar un poco de pimienta?_ joka on suomeksi tämän ficin otsikko 8) En lopulta halunnut lainkaan sitä "saisinko kahvia" -fraasia, koska kahvi-sana paljastaa lauseen sisällön, vaikkei kieltä osaisikaan. Kiitokset kieleilystä sekä foxylle että Wingalle  <33 Kiitokset foxylle myös betailusta sekä Lizille pedo-häivytyksestä O.O
> 
> Tämä ficletti on tavallaan poistettu kohtaus KKKK:n 13. luvun epilogin välistä, mutta tämän voi kyllä lukea ihan yksittäisenäkin =)
> 
> Vaikka asia ei tämän ficin puitteissa käykään ilmi, Kolmas pyörä -sarja sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä, eikä Teddyä ole. KP-versumi on myös EWE eli jättää _Kuoleman varjelukset_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta. Naturally ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Siis asuit ensin Espanjassa ja sitten Nicaraguassa?" Ron kysyi äimistyneenä. Hän makasi myllätyllä petillä pää Harryn kainalossa, käsi ja jalka heitettynä yli tämän vartalon.

"Joo. Muutama viikko Malagan liepeillä ja sitten Lago de Managuaan."

"Kolme vuotta Nicaraguassa? Hitto, siellä oli varmasti lämmintä."

"Liiankin."

"Ei voi olla liian lämmintä", Ron protestoi ja veti peiton heidän ylleen. "Täällä on aina niin kylmä."

"Mennään käymään siellä joskus", Harry lupasi ja painoi suukon Ronin päälaelle.

"Joo", Ron ilahtui ja rutisti Harrya vieläkin tiiviimmin. Sitten hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat. "Mutta mitä ne puhuu siellä Nicaraguassa?"

"Espanjaa pääasiassa, mutta aika moni osaa vähän englantiakin."

"Osaatko _sinä_ espanjaa?" Ron kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Vähän."

Ron liikahti hieman kauemmas Harrysta ja nojasi käsivarteensa. Hänen silmiinsä oli syttynyt innostunut pilke, eikä Harry voinut olla hymyilemättä; Ron näytti kuin pieneltä lapselta, joka oli saanut juuri tietää joulupukin saapuvan kohta. Tosin seksikäs hiuspörrö sekä aamunkarhea, sänkinen leuka pilasivat tehokkaasti vaikutelman.

"Sano jotain espanjaksi?"

Harry mietti hetken. Hän _oli_ asunut kolme vuotta Nicaraguassa, mutta oli jutellut lähinnä vain työkavereidensa sekä Estadan kanssa ja he kaikki olivat puhuneet hänelle englantia. Loppujen lopuksi Harry ei ollut joutunut opettelemaan espanjaa juuri ollenkaan. Tietysti hän tiesi muutaman sanan sieltä täältä, kahvilafraaseja, mutta mitä hän voisi sanoa Ronille?

" _¿Me puedes dar un poco de pimienta?_ " Harry lasketteli sujuvasti kohotellen samalla riettaasti kulmakarvojaan. Ronin silmät levisivät.

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?"

Harry virnisti ja livautti sormensa Ronin niskaan.

"Se tarkoittaa, että..." Harry painoi viipyilevän suukon Ronin suupieleen, "näytät..." toinen suukko toiseen suupieleen, "uskomattoman..." Harry veti Ronin kasvot aivan omiaan vasten ja kuiskasi käheästi: "Seksikkäältä."

Ron sulki silmänsä ja antautui syvään, kosteaan sekä varsin kielevään suudelmaan mukisematta. Hän ei maininnut, että hänen ollessaan alle kymmenen, heidän naapurissaan oli asunut espanjankielinen perhe. Hän ei myöskään kertonut, että perheen pieni tyttö oli opettanut hänelle espanjaa.

Jotkut asiat oli parempi jättää sanomatta.


End file.
